lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Richard Malkin/Theories
Psychic Powers * He actually has the gift of foresight to some degree, like Eloise Hawking, and only saw glimpses that the baby is the cause for a lot of pain Claire will experience. His daughter, Charlotte Malkin, was near death/actually died when Jacob saved her in exchange for Claire getting on Flight 815 and dissuading Mr. Eko from investigating her death. Claire most likely raised Aaron with her Mother (and Kate) following the events of the finale, just like Richard Malkin wanted. * Is actually a psychic, and dissuaded Mr. Eko from pursuing the miracle investigation into his daughter's resurrection to ensure that Eko boarded the plane for Los Angeles. Thereby making sure Eko would be there to help raise and even possibly baptize the baby. * Perhaps everything that is happening to Aaron (i.e. born, raised on the Island, but then taken off the Island and raised by Kate) is ultimately what is best. This is why Claire in the cabin is perfectly at ease. ** This is could be supported when he ensures Claire that a couple in LA will take care of Aaron. He could be referring to Kate and Jack. * Richard Malkin tells Mr Eko he is a fraud in order to stop the Church/Eko from investigating Charlotte's miracle. This was to protect his daughter from a media circus, or ostracization, or some other negative effect and was lying about his psychic abilities. ** He also says his wife is a zealot. He may also feel like religion is also a fraud, just like psychic powers. * Received his psychic abilities from once living on the Island and being a part of the Dharma psychic experiments. * He is psychic and used said energies to "reignite" (for lack of a better word) his daughter and had to lie about his abilities then, lest he be discovered as the power that he is. * While Richard Malkin obviously does not believe that he has "the gift" of foresight, as Charlie said he believes some people do ( , a belief pretty much confirmed by Desmond's actions), it seems from his actions in changing his mind with Claire that he did experience some sort of psychic experience. However, this sudden change of heart is explained here if, when his daughter, Charlotte Malkin, was "between places," she talked to Yemi, as she told Eko. As we saw when Yemi tried to warn Eko not to get on the plane in , Yemi seems to have "the gift." If he could see the crash of Flight 815, then Richard could book Claire on the plane at Charlotte's request. * Malkin is somehow connected with, possibly working for, Jacob. While Malkin has no powers of his own, some of his insight is accurate as a result of this. Jacob influenced Claire through Malkin instead of directly as he did with Locke, Kate, Sawyer and Jack. Counter-evidence: * If he is psychic, why put Aaron on the plane (sending him to the Others), but then tell Claire not to let anyone else raise him (i.e. don't give him to the Others)? ** Because he isn't sending him to the Others. He is giving Claire the only chance to raise Aaron by herself, with the only alternative being adoption. * Richard Malkin has no psychic powers, and him claiming that he was a fraud in "?". Malkin simply acted the way he did ("Raised By Another") because the family in L.A. had bribed him in order to get a child. ** Isn't very probable considering Malkin's exact words to Claire: he specifically insisted that she'll take Flight 815 and not any other flight, making it seem that the flight is much more important than the supposed destination. * Richard Malkin was being forced by either Ben or Charles to get Claire on the Island. ** As we have seen, both Ben and Charles Widmore have the funding and ability to make anything happen. *** Nope. If they could do anything, Ben would have saved Alex. That's a way too spread affirmation. *** Ben nor Charles have funding to make anything happen. That is a stupid statement. Neither of them had any idea 815 would crash. **** Ben had no control over the crash but he knew it might happen. Eloise Hawking could predict that 316 might crash on the Island. She told him about the possibility of 815 too. If Aaron really is the "Messiah" of the Island, Ben would have wanted him on that flight. ***** He wasn't trying to get Aaron on the Island, Aaron is of no importance. Claire will play a major role in season 6 and it was Jacob that paid him off. Saying that she had to raise him, calling her for months and out of nowhere paying her to go to L.A. were just mind games. Most likely orchestrated by Jacob as part of his master plan. * Is not psychic. He is actually a time traveler like Desmond, or his daughter is. He sometimes exploits this ability to find things out about people and poses as a psychic. This is how he knew about and manipulated Claire and still considers himself a fraud. * Richard Malkin himself is not a time traveler but Charles Widmore is and has seen the future. Charles Widmore hired Malkin, like he did Abaddon, to help Claire fulfil her destiny (of which we will learn more later on) by arriving on the Island. * Used a method similar to the one used in the Lamp-Post Station to determine where the Island was going to be, and which flight crossed over the coordinates. Relation to the Others * Much like Richard Alpert and Ethan Rom had a job to get Juliet on the Island, Richard Malkin's job was to get Claire and Aaron on the Island, both cases being for reasons having to do with the Others' infertility problem. ** The Others have not tried to take Aaron after the birth yet - they only seemed to want to use any pregnant lady to see if a person can give birth. I don't think the baby itself is important, otherwise, they would surely have tried to take the baby again. * Richard Malkin claims: "I gather intelligence on people and I exploit it". This is what the Others do. * About the supposed adopters in Los Angeles: "They are good people." This is what the Others claim of themselves. * The Others had no idea 815 would crash. * He worked with the DHARMA Initiative and managed to survive the purge and the incident. Another link between Claire and Richard Malkin * The couple from LA is some time-traveling 815 survivors, who tell MALKIN what to do and how to convince Claire to get on the plane. * Malkin is the "Ms. Hawking" of both Claire and Eko. His role in their lives was to get them on the Island, as it was both their destiny. *Rachel and Charlotte Malkin are friends, and that information about Claire's situation was given to Richard Malkin by his daughter. * Richard is a fraud (as he claims) and he created a scam to sell Claire's baby for money. ** Why would he had called Claire for four months to persuade her she's the only one who has to raise the baby and go through all that effort when in the end his purpose was a completely different one? He could've worked directly to convince her to give the baby up for adoption to that couple in LA. And why would he insist that Claire went on Flight Oceanic 815 in particular? *** In the newer episodes throughout Season 3, it would make more sense that it was the Others that paid that money. **** The Others had no idea that Flight 815 was going to crash. Fact. ***** Fact? Maybe a few privileged Others new, like Ben and Richard. Fact is a strong statement for someone who doesn't really know for sure. ***** The Others knew the plane would crash because time-traveling Locke told Richard in the 1950's. The Others had information on everyone on the plane prior to it even crashing and they were very prepared when the plane crashed. Remember the Season 3 opener? **** However Malkin could be lying to Eko about not having psychic powers in order to convince Eko to stop the investigation of his daughter so that he too makes flight 815 and ends up on the Island. ***** The Others may not have known about Flight 815 but Ms. Hawking however knows about future events. es:Richard Malkin/Theories fr:Richard Malkin/Theories pl:Richard Malkin/Theories pt:Richard Malkin/Theories